


Apology Sex

by magumarashi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Aoba has begun to resent the fact that his workdays are shorter than Mink's.





	Apology Sex

**Author's Note:**

> basic premise is Aoba’s tired of being home all the time and Mink feels bad about being at work all the time. and then they have sex. like you do
> 
> (I'd originally posted this on tumblr and for some reason never ported it over to ao3? weird. well, now that's fixed)

Though he didn’t want to say it out loud, Aoba had begun to resent the fact that his workdays were shorter than Mink’s. He’d secured a job doing odd tasks at a small souvenir shop in the town nearby (and “town” was being generous), where he could earn some extra money without having to struggle to communicate in English–but even that was just a diversion to help him pass the days. 

Truthfully, since moving in with Mink he’d felt an overwhelming loneliness. It was hard for him to communicate with people, and none of the locals seemed too keen on making friends. His friends back home were awake at completely different hours than he was (though he was thankful for the fact that Clear didn’t mind being awake at all hours of the night just to talk to him–did Clear even need sleep?). He did have Ren to talk to, and occasionally Tori… For someone who was used to talking to and spending time with all kinds of people, it was hard to live by himself in a place where he knew no one and barely spoke the language.

Mink was his only true solace out here, the reason he’d come all this way. When he was with Mink, his worries dissolved: no matter how lonely or tough life was out here, he could grin and bear it. The trouble was dealing with the long hours that they spent apart, when the doubts started creeping back in. He missed his friends, his grandmother, his home, the familiar bubble of Midorijima. His days were quiet and lonely.

Mink left early in the morning and came back late at night, too exhausted to do much of anything. Sundays were the only days they got to spend together, and this was only after Aoba had complained about Mink working all week long. He’d feel bad asking for any more time than that, knowing that it had been hard for Mink to get that one day, but… he couldn’t help wanting more. He wanted to be with Mink more than anything, and the separation was starting to wear on him.

Mink came home early one evening, much to Aoba’s surprise. He’d grown used to the stifling silence of their house and jumped when the door clicked open earlier than he expected. Mink walked in with a sigh, hanging up his coat before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“You’re home early,” Aoba said from the couch. He knew he was stating the obvious, but he was having trouble believing it himself.

“Finished a project more quickly than I expected,” said Mink, “Got to head home early.”

“So I’ll have to plan dinner for both of us, then.”

“If you want, sure. I’m not hungry yet.”

Aoba had been planning on just making mac and cheese (for the third time that week. He seemed to eat a lot of foods that were simple to prepare) but he knew one box wouldn’t be enough for both of them.

“Hmm, what should I make?” Aoba opened the fridge and concluded that they needed to go grocery shopping soon.

“Anything’s fine…”

“Come on, no special requests? It’s my treat!”

“Not particularly, no.”

“Aw,” said Aoba, “I like cooking for you. I wanna know what you like…”

“And I have no preferences.” Mink looked up at him, “Anything you make is fine by me, good or bad.”

Aoba flushed a little, and turned back to the fridge to hide his embarrassment. Much as he wanted to make something special, there wasn’t much they had to eat in the fridge. Eggs, maybe. Some uncooked ground beef. A half-empty bag of tortillas. Potential bland burrito fixings.

“I wish I could make dinner for you more often,” said Aoba. And then, without thinking, he turned to Mink and added, “I wish you were around more, you know?”

The look on Mink’s face immediately made him wish he hadn’t said anything. His expression was pained and sad, but… resigned, somehow. Aoba could see the frustration in his eyes. He wanted it too, perhaps just as badly–but he could not afford to give up any more hours.

“I’m sorry,” said Aoba, “I shouldn’t have said that. You work so hard every day, and I–!”

“No, no,” said Mink with a sigh, “It’s me who should apologize. You came all the way out here to spend time with me, and I’ve been neglecting you.”

“It’s fine!” said Aoba quickly. “I’m the one who barged in, and your work is–!”

Mink stood up and walked over to him, and Aoba fell silent. He took a lock of Aoba’s hair between his fingers, that pained expression never leaving his face.

“I want to make it up to you,” said Mink quietly, “All this lost time.”

For a while there was some silence between them. Aoba lifted his hand to Mink’s face and brushed his cheek gently.

“Did you have anything in mind?” said Aoba, voice barely above a whisper. Mink bent down and touched his lips to Aoba’s, tongue dancing along the boy’s lower lip. Aoba’s breath caught in his throat.

“A few things,” Mink responded as he pulled back, “They may not be enough to cover it all in one go…”

“Well, I _guess_ I can let some things slide,” said Aoba, trying his best to be cheeky despite his pounding heart, “Did you want to have dinner before, or after?”

“As I said earlier,” said Mink, “I’m not quite hungry yet.”

His hands found their way to Aoba’s and grasped them tightly.

“Lead the way,” said Aoba with a smile. Mink smiled back–rather, his mouth tugged upwards a bit at the corners. A true smile from him was a rare sight, and Aoba had come to interpret a variety of expressions as akin to smiling.

Mink released his left hand, and led him gently by his right. They made their way to the bedroom and closed the door behind themselves.

Aoba sat down on the bed and looked at Mink somewhat expectantly. The latter lingered near the nightstand, seemingly distracted by the carvings and knickknacks he kept in a neat line on top.

“So…” said Aoba.

“Is there anything in particular you’d like?” Mink answered.

“Huh? U-um… I mean, you’re the one apologizing, so… word it however you want.” 

“I want to make _you_ happy,” said Mink simply, “So tell me what would make you happiest right now.”

_Yikes…!_ Aoba could feel the color burning in his cheeks, _He said it so bluntly…!_

“Right now…” he fidgeted, “It’s hard to think of something when I’m on the spot like this.”

“Should I help you brainstorm, then?” said Mink. He sat down on the bed next to Aoba, so close that their thighs touched.

“I, uh, y eah… That’d be good.”

Mink reached up Aoba’s cheek and caressed it lightly before dragging his hand around the back of the boy’s head and pulling him into a kiss. Aoba responded in kind, letting his tongue slip into the other’s mouth. This seemed to incense him; Mink let out a low grunt and pushed back with his own tongue. They continued this little exchange for a while, savoring the taste of each other’s lips and the moisture of their mingling breaths. It was Aoba who pulled back first, letting out a wanting sigh.

“The way you kiss is something else…” he commented, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, “I thought I was gonna lose my mind…”

Mink smirked.

“You’re this hot and bothered after one kiss?”

“W-well, yeah,” said Aoba, “I just can’t help myself around you, you know?”

Mink, in fact, did know. He knew rather well. He pulled Aoba into another kiss–deeper this time, with a needy edge; it had been a while since they’d last made time to connect like this, and the weeks of pent-up desire were beginning to catch up to him. His tongue dove into Aoba’s mouth, and the boy let out a startled squeak.

“Nn–ah!”

Mink didn’t want to admit it, but the sounds Aoba made were affecting him more than the feeling of their tongues brushing against each other.

Suddenly Mink got an idea; he gently pulled back to let Aoba catch his breath. The boy was already breathing in slow, heavy sighs; he looked up at Mink with something like disappointment in his eyes.

“Why’d you stop…?”

“I’m coming back in a second.”

Mink leaned over to the nightstand and opened the bottom left drawer, procuring a small wooden box. This he opened, revealing a sort of translucent, oily cream. Aoba only had to catch a whiff of the faint floral fragrance emanating from it to know what it was.

“Good idea,” he said, “But… aren’t you close to running out?”

“I have the recipe,” said Mink, “I can make more whenever I need to.”

“Oh…”

“How would you like to use it?” asked Mink, “I’ll let you decide this time.”

Mink held the box out to him, and he took it carefully. He looked from Mink to the box several times, contemplating how best to use the power he’d been given. Finally he took a little cream on his fingers and put them to his lips. Just the smell was enough to put his mind at ease, but as he licked his fingers, he could feel his muscles beginning to relax.

“Now kiss me,” said Aoba, “That way we can both have a little…”

Mink was all too eager to comply. He gently lapped up the bits of cream that had strayed onto Aoba’s face before honing in on the boy’s lips. They exchanged a couple of sloppy kisses, not particularly caring for decorum or form. The scent of flowers mingled with a hint of cinnamon; the sound of their kisses tickled Aoba’s ears and excited him all the more. He pushed closer to his partner, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and losing himself in bliss.

Mink began to migrate downwards; his lips moved from Aoba’s jawline, to his neck, to his collarbone, and–with a meaning yank on the boy’s shirt collar–to his chest. Aoba shivered a little bit in anticipation.

“Excited?”

“M-maybe a little.”

“Good,” Mink kissed Aoba’s collarbone, “I won’t hold back, and neither should you.”

Aoba sucked in a sharp breath and looked away. Mink took the opportunity to draw even closer, sucking on a spot on Aoba’s neck that would have been hard to reach otherwise. Aoba jumped.

“G… good god, Mink…”

He felt Mink’s teeth on his neck, gentle, but with enough meaning to make him shudder slightly. His hands wandered to Mink’s shoulders, gripping him tightly. Mink returned to sucking, this time tugging at Aoba’s collarbone with enough force to leave a mark. Aoba arched his back reflexively.

“W-whoa! Mink–!”

“Did that hurt?”

“No, it felt good…!”

“Then put your hands up for a second.”

Aoba did as told; Mink worked the boy’s shirt up and over his head before discarding it on the floor. Aoba immediately felt a little chilly, and he drew his arms close to his body.

“C-cold…”

“Let me fix that.”

Mink drew Aoba closer to him and put his face in the crook of his partner’s neck, sucking and nipping wherever he could get a good hold. Aoba let out a few yelps in response, holding Mink tightly. Mink’s hands began to wander; they slid down Aoba’s naked back and slipped just slightly under the waistline of his boxers.

“Your pants seem to be in the way a little.”

“Y-yeah… they are, huh…?”

Aoba went to unfasten his belt, but Mink beat him to it; first he undid the belt, then he unzipped Aoba’s fly and pulled the boy’s pants down without fully removing them. He tugged on Aoba’s underwear with just one finger, sliding them off excruciatingly slowly to reveal the boy’s pulsing cock. Aoba couldn’t help but shudder; he could feel Mink’s heat on his skin, and his thoughts strayed to the possibilities of what Mink would do from here.

Mink wrapped his fingers around Aoba’s erection and gave it a meaning squeeze. Aoba let out a yelp and bit his lip.

“More…?” asked Mink, rubbing his thumb against the head of Aoba’s cock.

“Ah–! Yes, please…!”

Mink pushed his lips to Aoba’s as he began to massage him from base to tip. Aoba let out a flimsy squeak–it felt like Mink was unraveling him with every touch. He dissolved in the man’s grip, completely giving himself over to pleasure.

“Mink…!” Aoba’s hips began to jerk in a natural rhythm, and before long Mink’s hand moved in synch. It felt _tantalizingly_ good–Mink’s rough fingers wrapped tightly around him, amplifying every twitch and pulse–yet he couldn’t help but feel that something still lacked. He longed for a warm moistness that hands couldn’t quite provide.

“I want you,” he whispered, nuzzling into Mink’s hair and putting his lips close to his ear, “I want… I want to try something.”

“Oh?” Mink squeezed Aoba’s cock, eliciting a mewl from the latter, “Like what?”

“I… I’d like to try going inside _you_ this time.”  

Mink inhaled sharply.

“I don’t know…” he said.

“Please…?” said Aoba, “You always get to be top. I want to try fucking you…”

“I don’t know if I’d be comfortable with that,” said Mink, “Not this time, but maybe another time.”

“But…” Aoba looked Mink in the eyes, trying and failing not to seem too pleading.

“I can offer an alternative,” said Mink, “And I promise that next time I’ll let you top. I’m just… not feeling up to it right now.”

“Okay…” Aoba gave in, “What’s the alternative, then?”

Mink moved back slightly and set his pillow up against the headboard.

“Lean on that.”

Aoba did as told; he crawled over and let his back rest on the pillow. Mink approached on all fours, and delicately gripped Aoba’s cock with his fingers. For a second the two of them eyed each other quietly, but before long Mink flicked his eyes downwards and shifted a little to get comfortable.

“Are you okay?” Aoba asked, “Do you need me to move, or–?”

“You’re fine,” Mink responded. And then, more quietly, “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Mink took a deep breath before taking Aoba deep into his mouth. Aoba immediately let out a gasp and gripped the sheets tightly. Something about it just felt _right_ ; he could feel Mink around him on all sides, warm and wet–Mink hadn’t even done anything, and Aoba was already flush from the heat. As Mink began to move his tongue back and forth, Aoba’s voice tumbled from his mouth. 

“Ah–! Ohh, _Mink_ –!”

Satisfied by this reaction, Mink let out a grunt of approval and sucked a little on the tip. Aoba jumped, sucking in a ragged breath.

“Is this acceptable?”

“Yes… _god_ , yes…” said Aoba, “Don’t stop…!”

Mink dragged his tongue along the shaft before taking him in as deep as he could manage. Aoba squirmed a little, a moan escaping his throat. He felt as though he could lose himself in pleasure like this, and he damn near might if Mink kept at it. The feeling of the man’s tongue on his cock alone was enough to make his head spin, but Mink supplemented it by sucking whenever Aoba expected it least. He wanted to scream, but all that came out was a couple of bitten-back squeals.

Mink pulled back a little bit to shift his weight before diving in again, this time hitting a _perfect_ angle–Aoba threw his restraint to the wind. With each breath he let out a pathetic moan, mouth hanging open, eyes glossing. He whimpered as Mink ran his tongue around the tip of his cock, clenching his fists around the sheets. He wished he could take the man in his arms and hold him close as their bodies moved in tandem; for now, he made due with reaching down and tangling his fingers in Mink’s hair.

“That’s it…! That’s it! I’m close–!”

Aoba stole a look down at Mink and immediately wished he hadn’t; Mink’s topaz gaze pierced through a curtain of mussed hair to reach his own. The man was keeping a close eye on him, monitoring for any discomfort even with Aoba’s cock halfway down his throat. His eyes were sharp as usual, but there was an unmistakable caring there–so much so that it made Aoba’s heart hurt to think about it.

“Mink, you… ah!!”

Mink squeezed Aoba’s cock, jerking him away from his thoughts. Aoba slowly lost the ability to focus on anything other than his lover’s touch, and he melted into a gasping, moaning puddle.

“I’m–I’m about to–!”

Mink massaged the head with his tongue, and Aoba couldn’t bear it anymore. He came with a shudder, jerking and twitching as he emptied himself before slumping back into the pillow. It took him a minute to recover; he closed his eyes and let his breaths slow a little on their own. When he felt put-together enough to open his eyes again, he saw that Mink was kneeling over him, watching him with a satisfied expression. The man smiled and licked his lips. 

“Mink…?” his voice came out weak, “You didn’t…”

“Swallow it?”

“…did you?”

Mink nodded. Aoba flushed.

“Y-you didn’t have to…!”

“It’s fine,” said Mink, “The taste doesn’t bother me.”

“But…!”

“I like the way you taste,” said Mink quietly, “So I don’t mind.” 

Aoba’s blush deepened. He reached down for his underwear–left hastily below his knees–and pulled them back up. Mink took his pants the rest of the way off before laying down next to him on the bed and sweeping the trembling boy into his arms.

“How was that?” asked Mink, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“ _God_ …” Aoba let out a sigh, “Do you even have to ask?”

Mink let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh; like smiling, real laughter was rare for him. Aoba planted a light kiss on his partner’s nose.

“Apology accepted,” he said.

“Good,” said Mink.

“And now, I want to cuddle,” said Aoba. He sidled closer, putting his forehead to Mink’s chest, “I’m beat… you really did a number on me.”

Mink nuzzled the boy’s hair.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

For a little while, it was quiet between them. Their breathing began to synch up, and Mink caressed Aoba’s hair absentmindedly.

“Mink?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Mink closed his eyes, lips parting into what Aoba was certain was a genuine, heartfelt smile. He kissed the top of the boy’s head lightly and drew his arms more closely around him.

Mink didn’t have to say “I love you” for Aoba to know he did. He could see it in the man’s eyes, in the gentleness of his touch, in every tiny act of kindness that would otherwise go unnoticed. It had been hard to get used to at first; Aoba was the kind of person who liked to hear his sentiments echoed back in words. But the more time they spent together, the more Aoba realized that for Mink, such silly repetition of words was unnecessary. Mink said “I love you” loud and clear, over and over–in every kiss, every touch, every glance. He held a warmth in his heart that words weren’t enough to communicate.

Aoba could feel sleep coming on fast; his eyes struggled to focus, and his eyelids grew heavy.

“Sleepy…” he said absentmindedly.

“Then sleep,” said Mink, “Don’t try to stay awake for my sake.”

“But we haven’t had dinner yet…”

“We’ll worry about that later.”

“Okay…”

Aoba shifted a little, eyelids falling shut. The sound of Mink breathing beside him,  a warm embrace, the scent of cinnamon filling his nostrils… it was bliss. For moments like these, he could keep doing his best every day. He had Mink, and for the time being, he needed little else.

He dozed off with a smile on his lips, holding his lover close.


End file.
